


Secret Meetings

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top! Hosea, Topping from the Bottom, rope bunny! Dutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: It's someone's birthday and Hosea is planning the gift of a lifetime





	1. Birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking 2 or 3 chapters will do it.  
> D/s dynamics, bondage and sex toys. You've been warned

It was well known by pretty much everyone the dynamic that Hosea and Dutch shared. They tried to keep it civil around camp, limiting touches to hands and friendly pats on the back, every once in a while a hug when one of them had been off on a job. No one was fooled, though, when Dutch called meetings that only included the old guard. Arthur and John would be given run of the camp, and they would leave shortly after, chuckling together as the older men were packing. Usually, it was a given that they would leave the camp to make their own for a number of days, but today was special. It was Dutch's birthday. He seemed different than the same old silent leader with the watchful eye. He was crowding Hosea like an overexcited puppy, and the older man looked in want of a leash. They mounted their horses and Dutch followed Hosea out of eyesight of the camp. Arthur watched them disappear into the treeline, laughing heartily at his friends. He knew very well what one of their little trips meant, but he chose to keep that to himself. The two traveled quite a ways from Horseshoe, and once he was sure they were alone, Hosea finally spoke. "Happy birthday love." He stopped them in a grove of trees, eager to get his hands on Dutch. He led them into the shaded heart of the wood, finding a tree to press his boy up against. "I know it's your day today, but you weren't being very polite back there." He snuck a hand under Dutch's shirt playing with the hairs winding over his stomach. "Do you expect to get your gift acting like an impatient puppy?" A kiss to his temple made Dutch sigh. "If you promise to behave, then maybe there'll be a special surprise waiting for you when we get where we're going. Hosea started a slow assault on the younger man's lips, taking the bottom one between his teeth for a soft bite. " think you can keep your hands to yourself? Or do I have to tie you until we get there?" Dutch gulped. He wasn't absolutely sure he didn't want to be tied, but he wanted Hosea's praise more. "Yes, Sir. I'll be good." More kisses stopped him from saying more, and he was quickly getting lost in the pleasure of just being able to kiss his lover. Not to mention that hand, which was quickly wandering into dangerous territory. "Mmm. Sir... I thought you wanted to take me somewhere private? Could have anyone come across us out in the open." Hosea's grin was closer to a sneer. "Heh. And you'd like that, wouldn't you? " He teased his hand over the growing bulge in Dutch's pants." Someone spying on us through the trees? Watching while you submit to my whims? You always were a bit of a show dog, I admit. Come along then. The cabin isn't so far, half a days ride at most. We'll make it there by the afternoon." Hosea let his hands drop then. He could have easily taken Dutch against that tree, but he had other, more sinister plans. The rest of the journey to the cabin was uneventful. It was settled on the shore of a lake, hidden well by the mountains that surrounded it. The road leading to the house was overgrown, no signs that other people had been there for quite a while. The perfect place for the couple to get lost for a few days, and forget, at least for a while, the stresses of leadership or being outlaws. They hitched their horses near the side of the place, and Dutch whistled as he got a better look. "Well happy birthday to me... This place is mighty fine Hosea! Where'd you hear about it? He smiled, ever the wily old fox. " Old friend of mine, a French trapper, built this cabin. Comes up during the fall and spring to hunt. Should have left it stocked for us, fresh meat, vegetables, little moonshine... Everything needed for a weekend getaway." They crossed the threshold to find a nice sized house, a lofted bed up a set of stairs, a door to the cold cellar in the basement, the main part of the house heated by a rather large fireplace, already lit and covering the inside with a warm glow. "Cmon. Let's get settled and maybe I'll let you unwrap one of your gifts." Dutch rushed to unpack their things, the routine familiar as he put what food they had brought away, along with both rucksacks of clothes up in the loft. When he finished, only one package remained, one he couldn't place. It was heavy, and the sound from it made Dutch curious. "What's in this one? Sounds like its packed pretty full." The grin on Hosea's face sent shivers running down the younger man's spine. "That, dearest, is one of your presents. Sorry though. You can't open it just yet." Hosea knew he chose the right words when he heard his boy whine in protest. "But why?" The older man reached out to pet Dutch softly, tangling his fingers in the raven hair he loved so much. "Because, love, I have a present to give you before that one." He reached in the one other bag that he hadn't allowed Dutch to take and retrieved a flat object wrapped in butcher paper. He tore at the paper finally giving the man a proper view. It was a collar. Brand new, heavy duty leather, decorated with golden stitching and a series of aquamarine inlets, matching Hosea's eyes. A shiny brass buckle brought the whole thing together, and tears to Dutch's eyes. "A new collar?" He was at a loss. "Hosea... I don't know what to say." The older man chuckled, kissing his partner's cheek while opening the clasps. "No need to be flustered. I only need to hear one thing. I know we've been together a long time. Been through everything two people could endure. You've been my faithful companion, my partner, my lover. My question is, will you be mine? For all the years to come? I know we have our games, but I want you to know when you wear this, I'm serious about us and what we share. That you belong to me, and I plan to care for and guide you till my dying breath." He turned the strip of leather in his hands, showing Dutch the engraved gold label hanging from the ring. It read Dutchess in bold cursive print, and on the back, "Treasured property of Hosea Matthews." Hosea smirked. "Bout time you had a proper collar pet. A little something to remind you..." Hosea pulled his boy to him, strengthening his grip in the soft strands of hair, and giving him a soft sweet kiss, a stark contrast. "Just whom it is that owns you." Dutch moaned feeling his cock harden at just the teasing touches. "Can I wear it now? Please, Sir..." Just the thought of the soft leather around his neck was enough to send him into a submissive state. "You know the rules, boy. If you wear the collar, nothing else." Hosea began unbuttoning his shirt, using a hand to spread the two sides apart. He paid special attention to the others neck and chest as it was revealed taking long seconds to mouth at Dutch's collarbone. The whimpers escaping him let Hosea know he was on the right track. The shirt was left to drift onto the floor forgot as he mouthed at the younger man's chest, focusing on the highly sensitive nipples of his love, a bite and suck earning him a high gasp. Dutch pulled Hosea as close as he could, fingers digging into his back. "Sir..." Hosea could only grin at the reaction, sliding the collar around the man's neck, the sound of the buckle closing forcing a whine from Dutch, who sank to his knees as soon as it was fixed properly around his neck. "There he is. My good boy. Looks mighty nice on you, pet." Dutch hardly heard the praise as he was brought to even level with his master's cock, already half hard from the teasing. He nuzzled Hosea's crotch, gazing upward with pure devotion shining in his eyes. As Dutch, he was sure never to show too much emotion when in the company of others. But here, as Dutchess, alone with the object of his adoration and desire, he was able to show Hosea just how he felt. It was freeing.


	2. Opened Boxes

The older man just stood still and watched. Dutch was dragging his cheek against him, begging silently for Hosea to give him permission. "Ah ah ah. Now, aren't you forgetting something?" He looked pointedly downward. Dutch still had his pants on. The front was tight, showing clear signs of arousal. "Please, just this once Sir? I really want you in my mouth." Hosea growled, pulling the man's head away from him. "You know better. Stand up and take those off. I won't ask again." Dutch whined feeling the strong grip and immediately rose to his feet, hands trembling as he unbuttoned himself. "That's better. Let me see just how much you enjoy my gift. A moan escaped Dutch as he finally let his pants go, hard cock popping out as they fell. Hosea's eyes on him led him to drop again, diving to get to his lover's clasps. Once freed, the older man was the one to make a needy sound. Dutch wasted no time taking his lover in hand, worshiping each inch as it drew closer to his mouth. He opened his mouth, tongue stretching as he took his first lick. It was bliss. Nothing could match the feeling of being exactly where he belonged. On his knees, worshipping the cock that had given him more pleasure than he could count. Dutch moaned as the head hit his soft palate, threatening to slide into the back of his throat. He waited for the first thrust, but when it never came, Dutch met his partner's eyes again. "You want it, then you take it. Been trained enough." The hand in his hair became harsh. "Open your mouth and take it all in, just like I showed you." Dutch took a deep breath, gagging as he forced himself down as far as he could stand. He broke into a sweat, eyes loathe to leave his owners until he was nose flush to Hosea's stomach. He held himself there for a few seconds before pulling back to breathe. The youngest man's hips moved on their own, each time he moved his mouth over Hoseas dick causing another small thrust and a deep moan. He took the time to truly worship the cock presented to him, slapping himself in the face each time he pulled away. It was a vision Hosea wouldn't soon forget. "Good Dutchess. Look so nice down there. I know my cock is usually enough of a reward, but you're being so good I think you need another. Stay, and I'll get it." Hosea moved away a bit, retrieving another package from the large box. This one was a strange shape, and Dutch's eyes widened as it was brought into view. A plug. Hosea had gotten him a goddamned butt plug. A fancy European model at that. The shaped quartz sparkled in the light of the fire, and Dutch whimpered with want. He couldn't wait to get it inside him. His hole clenched at the sight. "Shouldn't need much prep to get this in. The fun should be seeing how long you can keep it that way. But first, get the oil. I want you to get yourself ready. If you can keep it in without coming, make it a while then we'll have some more fun!" Dutch didn't hesitate to reach for the oil, using a finger to trace his hole. "Turn around so I can watch you. Slow. Take each finger all the way before you move to the next." He complied. The first finger went inside him without much fuss, a groan escaping dutch as it slid all the way smoothly. The second made him growl as it breached, taking multiple thrusts to penetrate. Dutch couldn't see Hosea's face but could damn sure feel the heat of his eyes as he was watched. "That's it. Open up for me. You're gonna need all three of those fingers to have any chance to fit this inside you." He pulled Dutch hands away, oiling the plug starting to tease the widened hole with the tip. It started sinking in, and the grunt from him made Hosea's hair stand on end. The plug itself wasn't too long, but the girth was proving a challenge, one the younger man was all but game for.


	3. Hosea's real gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One tonight, one tomorrow. Happy new year.
> 
> I'll be moving this into one chapter after I complete the story so keep that in mind.

The plug pushed inside him easier than Dutch thought. It slid slowly but stretched him well, the flared end popping into place. "There we are. Now that we've got the easy stuff out of the way, let's get the rest of your presents unwrapped." Hosea turned to retrieve another package, smirking when he heard the first of a series of moans and grunts as Dutch struggled to get into a comfortable position around the intrusion of the plug. "Something the matter? You seem a little... restless." The smugness in his voice brought a frustrated growl out of Dutch. He wiggled his ass, anything to get the pressure to subside. The tip of the plug was pressing right into his prostate, and every movement was the sweetest type of torture. Each twitch, he could feel his heartbeat in his cock, which wasn't new, but feeling full without any chance at friction was driving him mad. He looked pleadingly at Hosea, who smile only grew more dangerous as he watched Dutch struggle. "How about I help you? Looks as if you have an itch that could use scratching." He presented his lover with the last two of his gifts. In his right hand, he held a length of braided rope, made of red silk. In the other, a rather traditional corset, silk as well, black this time, however, embroidered with the same golden thread as his collar. He gasped, jerking up from his knees to get a better look, a loud moan escaping him as he had forgotten the stone plug inside him. Hosea fiddled with the ties on the corset, tutting his impatient pet. "You aren't going to last long if you keep up that fidgeting Dutchess. Wouldnt want our fun to be over so soon, would you? I haven't even put your pretty things on yet. C'mon and sit up. Let me see how it fits." Hosea smiled softly as Dutch lifted his arms, waiting patiently while he fitted the panels around the younger man's middle. It pushed out his chest something lovely, and as he closed and tied each eye, he couldn't help the dark sound that escaped him. Dutch stomach was pulled in, and the corset was a half style that came up just below the bottom of his ribcage, drawing Hosea's attention to heaving chest and hard nipples. "Beautiful..." he praised. He almost wished he could get his boy to stay in this position without prompting. He smiled down at the length of the rope. More fun to have his pet properly trussed. No need to waste perfectly good opportunity to force some desperation out of Dutch. "You look wonderful in that, my boy. How does it feel?" The tightness of the corset brought the soft fabric right up against Dutch's already oversensitive skin and now he really couldn't stop wiggling. The head of his cock was rubbing against the border of his lingerie, smearing it with pre, his ass was distractingly full, and here was Hosea standing over him with the most infuriating grin, brandishing rope. What could he have done to deserve such extraordinary torture? "Probably need to keep you still don't I? Think you'll mind being on display for me? Of course not. Let's start with those arms. Can't have you touching yourself without permission, now can we, pet?" Dutch sighed moving his hands behind him, breath hitching as he felt the rope drag over his shoulders and elbows. The tie was made so his hands were bound behind his back, chest jutting forward, making the top dig into his ribs. The second was to connect his legs and arms. Hosea had him spread his legs, tying his thighs, wrapping his knees, and joining his feet to his hands. Dutch was on display now, tied with his limbs behind him and rendered motionless, with no choice but to wait, exposed, as Hosea decided what he wished to do to him. "Ahh. Perfect. Are you comfortable pet? Any of the ties too tight?" Dutch couldn't move but didn't feel any pain or numbness. "Feels good Sir. Thank you for my gifts." Hosea pulled his partner close for a kiss. "Oh, you're more than welcome. I love seeing you this way. The only thing that could make this view better would be... Oh! I've got it!" Hosea produced a small length of the same silken rope, tying it around the base of Dutch's cock, the bow coming to rest under his balls. "That's better. Now that's a real treat. The illustrious, infamous leader of the Van der Linde gang. Wrapped up for yours truly. Now I think you're ready for your real present." Hosea started with his shirt, slowly shrugging it from his shoulders, letting the garment fall to the wooden floor. Dutch moaned. It wasn't often that he got to see his owner out of his clothes, and he cut quite a figure bathed in firelight.


	4. A little tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day to make up for the holiday, when I'll be working on my other stories

Hosea took his time with the rest of his garments. He relished seeing Dutch so helpless and frustrated. It was new, this full body bondage thing he was trying. As he went for his belt he remembered the first time he had tied Dutch beyond just quickly subduing him. The rope wasn't a particularly good texture, more for hauling hay or wrapping wood, but his partner enjoyed the raw feeling it gave his skin. He was practicing knots from a book Dutch had come across in their travels, 'Knots and Ties for the Advanced Seaman'. It took a few hours, but with little more difficulty outside minor rope burn, Hosea had the younger man's arms and torso covered in intricate loops and knots. He took a look at his boy and smiled, thinking just how much better he had gotten over the years. Once finished with his belt, he moved quickly to rid himself of his suspenders, letting his pants fall to the ground next to the piles of other clothes littering the floor. The man on the couch was distraught at his inability to move. He wanted to touch Hosea so badly it hurt, but tied, trapped on the couch he was compelled to watch. As the last of the garments fell the men met eyes, Dutch silently pleading to be allowed to touch, and Hosea teasing him as he ran hands up and down his torso. "Seeing as tonight is a special occasion, I thought we could enjoy something out of the ordinary." He turned away from the younger man, giving him an eyeful as he presented himself, a dark chuckle passing his lips. Dutch moaned loudly, his hips jutting unsteadily, nearly making him lose his balance perched on the cushions. He could feel drool forming in his mouth, threatening to spill. Surely Hosea didn't mean... "You... You want me to fuck you, Hosea? Shit! I mean Sir!" Hosea laughed. "Think we tried that already haven't we boy? I suppose you aren't incorrect though. In the traditional definition, yes. But as you can clearly see, you won't be in control here. You, my dear, get to watch me, helpless while I use your cock for my pleasure." A hard sound escaped Dutch's throat and he struggled with his bonds again. "Like the sound of that, don't you Dutchess? Being my personal fuck toy? Good. First, you need to get me ready. I'm going to undo your legs." Hosea undid one of the lengths of rope, freeing Dutch's ankles. "Lay back." Dutch quickly complied, settling his arms behind him rolling his shoulders to get comfortable. Hosea did waste any time climbing onto his chest, grinding himself on any plane of skin he could reach. The soft hair covering Dutch's chest felt quite nice on his thighs and ass, and rocking his hips brought the tip of-of him in range of the hungry mouth of his partner. "Would you like a taste? " Hosea moved his knees to each side of the body below him, swiping the head of his cock against willing lips, and Dutch's tongue was quick to lap up what little moisture had escaped, moaning as he savored the flavor. He opened up wide, letting Hosea move at his own pace to drag his cock along his tongue. He was in love with the sensation of having no control. With his hands bound, he couldn't do much but hold still and let Hosea use his mouth as he pleased. His pleased moans were muted, however, when the first few inches pushed towards the back of his throat. Fortunately, he got to hear his partner's gruff whispers as he lost himself in the pleasure of fucking his mouth. "Ungh... Tight... So tight and wet. I could cum just from that throat of yours. Do I love both your holes, but getting to look into your eyes while I use what's mine? Bliss." Hosea, feeling generous, leaned back to reach for the other man's cock, giving it a slow gentle stroke, pulling a strangled moan and gagging sound from him. The vibrations were almost too much to bear and the older man had to pull away, hissing. "Fuck!" Hosea panted hard, still moving his hips, rutting his drooling cock over Dutch's face."Haven't earned my cum just yet boy. Got a ways to go before I'm done with you."


End file.
